chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Finds Time
Eddie Finds time is the 42nd episode of Season 1. Plot The Chuggers halt work and are late for their duties on the tracks because the clock tower (being the only mechanical clock in the entire city) is broken, because its cog is worn out and must be replaced. At the workshop, the Chug Scanner breaks down and malfunctions, and begins saying random words - basically everything it was ever programmed to say. So Morgan and Lori decided to cover the Scanner in a bedsheet, making it look like a ghost, and orders Hodge to tow it back to its manufacturing facility for repairs and reprogramming. In the meantime, Eddie calls the clock cog manufacturer for a replacement order, but realizes the particlar make of cog has been discontinued and therefore requires custom manufacturing. Fearing a long delay, Vee and the other chuggers give Eddie a brainwave. They believe that the old town of Chuggington should still have a working identical cog. Eddie offers Hodge to give him a lift. Meanwhile, Brewster, Koko and Wilson encounter Olwin in the park, and together go hiking on an adventure to find the location of a legendary Mystery Chugger. They end up in Old town, just as Hodge and Eddie are there at the clock tower. The malfunctioning Chugscan continues to make zombie-like electronic voices. Eddie becomes clumsy and accidently activates the pendulum of the clock tower, whilst trying to remove the cog. This activates the clock, and therefore Eddie calls Morgan to help him shut it down. His situation is escalated when Hodge kindly offers to pick up Morgan, but inadvertently angers Eddie when Hodge requests that he also look after the busted Chugscan robot. Annoyed, Eddie orders Hodge to "ride like the wind, you hear me!". Hodge reaches the depot and picks up Morgan. At this point, the trainees hear the robot zombie-like voices and become scared that its the mystery chugger. Olwin investigates and finds out that its the faulty chugscan. Meanwhile the clock finally shuts down and Eddie successfully removes its cog. He dashes out onto the platform, shouting in excitement, but accidently startles Olwin, and therefore he gets startled and drops the cog, which rolls down the platform into thick bushes. Depsite the relatively large size of the cog, Eddie cannot be bothered to search the whole bush, just as Morgan arrives. Brewster has an idea to shortcut the find - by using the malfunctioning chugscan, beliveing that the scanner itself still works, it can be used to find the cog. The plan works, and Eddie finds the cog in a relatively open part of the bush behind the tracks. Everybody celebrates, and Eddie notifies Vee that the replacement cog is on its way to Chuggington. Characters *Eddie *Hodge *Vee *Wilson *Koko *Brewster *Emery *Old Puffer Pete *Olwin *Morgan *Lori *Irving *Chatsworth (does not speak) *Harrison (does not speak) *Dunbar (does not speak) *Zephie (cameo) *The Old Town Mystery Chugger (mentioned) Gallery EddieFindsTime2.jpg EddieFindsTime3.jpg EddieFindsTime4.jpg EddieFindsTime5.jpg EddieFindsTime6.jpg EddieFindsTime7.jpg EddieFindsTime8.jpg EddieFindsTime10.jpg EddieFindsTime11.jpg EddieFindsTime12.jpg EddieFindsTime13.jpg EddieFindsTime14.jpg EddieFindsTime15.jpg EddieFindsTime16.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes